


Star Wars: The Rise Of Solo

by StarWars2020



Series: Reylo Trilogy (Star Wars) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars2020/pseuds/StarWars2020
Summary: This is the 3rd and last book on my Star Wars Reylo Series. Follow Ben, Rey, Han and Hope on the adventure of the galaxy where they fight for justice and peace for the galaxy. Will Kate turn back to the light or is she doomed?  This is how the Skywalker Saga comes to an end.{Book 3 out of 3}{Some chapters are short, some are long}
Relationships: Palp - Relationship, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Trilogy (Star Wars) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864786
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I will not continue this book until further notice. I re-read the 2nd book and noticed some issues. I re-published it and will start over from there until I finish. So if you ran into this first PLEASE STOP READING until you have read books 1 and 2. I will take this warning down as soon as I finish book 2. Thank you!

Since that fateful day, everyone was still in shock from Palpatine's return. It didn't make any sense. Anakin defeated him once then Rey and Ben defeated him. They wondered what could kill Palpatine once and for all. 

"I'm scared." Rey murmured as she sat next to Ben in the pilot area of their ship. Ben was flying the ship but Rey just sat there dumbfounded and defeated.

"I feel it, Rey." Ben responded not making eye contact with her. He hadn't felt this helpless since he was Kylo Ren. He wanted to make Rey feel better. Her pain was his pain. Thanks to the Dyad they have gotten stronger as Jedis and as one. They were no longer two different people anymore. They weren't lost looking for a reason to exist. They were made to exist for each other. 

"I wish we could figure this out but I don't know if we can."

"Don't say that. We will figure this out somehow. I know it. You must have hope."

"I used to have hope all those years ago. But things have changed. I have changed."

"Rey, you are the bravest person I know. I know we will end him once and for all. You just need to have hope again. You need that same hope that saved me." Ben encouraged.

"Do you think it's possible?" Rey asked as she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Anything is possible. We're one because of our Dyad. I remember being Kylo Ren before I met you. It was dark and I felt so alone. But now I'm here with you and our family. I've never felt this strong in my entire life."

"Really?" 

"You know I wouldn't lie to you." 

"That's only because of our Dyad. If we were never connected you could lie to me easily." Rey teased giggling. After all these years he could still cheer her up and make her laugh and that was enough for her.


	2. Haunting Memories

Kate tossed and turned in her sleep. Since that day of being defeated by the Solos she'd been haunted by the memories of her tortured life. She could barely sleep and dreaded it. By day, Palpatine treated her normally and trained her the force but by night he tortured her with dreams to remind her of her failures. At first she wondered why he was doing this to her. He seemed to have forgiven her when they talked about the force and how to finally end the Solos once and for all. Kate knew Palpatine was using her and part of her didn't even care because they both wanted the same thing. Kate had plans to kill Palpatine once and for all when they finally get their revenge. Kate hated and resented him. But she needed him so she treated him the same as before. She needed to gain his trust first before moving forward with this. The sooner she gained it, the sooner they'd kill the Solos. 

But she wanted to keep one Solo alive. She wanted to keep Hope Solo alive and take her in and guide her in the force. There has not been a empress Sith and she wanted to start a new legacy. Not because she was a girl but because the force needed to be shaken in a new way. There needed to be change. Kate embraced the past and honored it but she wanted to make the future. Perhaps this was the only way to do it. 

"Love never wins. Love is a word people made up to express how they feel in the light side. But love doesn't exist. It holds them back from being who they truly are." Those words echoed in Kate's mind over and over again. It was as though Palpatine was haunting her as a punishment for failing. Kate saw flashes of her long lost love and children all over again. 

"Are you okay?" He asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes, I am fine. Thanks." She awkwardly said as she blushed.

"I'm Henry." He greeted offering his hand.

"I'm Kate." Kate replied as she shook his hand. They smiled at each other and Kate felt a connection with him instantly. 

"Stop! Please I beg of you!" Kate cried out as tears formed in her eyes. She hugged herself hoping and waiting for the pain to finally end. But Palpatine wasn't done with her quite yet. 

"Honey, Alice is gone and I am so sorry for that but at this point it's insane." Henry explained in a calm voice.

"Fine, then go. I won't miss you." Kate lied as Henry left with the twins. She felt so alone but now that she really was alone the only thing she had left was her anger. 

"Please." Kate murmured softly as the tears fell down her cheek. Palpatine had successfully triggered her memories that have haunted her. 

The memories dissolved and Palpatine appeared in front of her. She got on her knees and bowed as a sign of pleading for mercy. 

"Do you know why I do this? Why am I showing you these memories?" Palpatine asked coldly.

"B-B-Because I failed, m-m-master?" Kate shivered as she rubbed her arms as if they were in a cold place. The nightmares were cold as ice. It was an endless winter in her mind. She didn't just fail Palpatine, she failed Alice and Dean. That's who she was trying to avenge but didn't. 

"I am showing you this to remind you of who you are. This is why you are as strong as you are."

"I understand, master." 

"Good." 

"What shall we do next?" Kate asked looking up at him.


	3. Losing Hope

Rey had slowly lost hope in herself. She thought this was all over years ago. Palpatine took so much from so many people. He took away any hope for Jedis for many, many years. He took Anakin's innocence, his wife and children. He took away Mara Jade's freedom. He took Dean away from his parents and his brother. He took Rey's own parents away from her even though that her father was his own son. It seemed like as days passed Rey was not only losing hope, she was losing herself in the process. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and winced as she was taken away from her daze. Ben was sitting there and his expression said it all for her but she had just stared at him not saying a word. 

"Don't give me that look." Rey sighed.

"What look?" Ben asked playing dumb.

"You know what look."

"Rey, I know when you're upset. You can't hide from me. I thought we went through that in the hutt when my uncle first trained you."

"When we connected our hands together through the force without really being side by side." 

"Exactly. You're not alone." Ben whispered softly in her ear. 

"Neither are you." Rey whispered back and gave him a small smile. 

"You worry about your grandfather, don't you?"

"I do all the time. I wonder what I did wrong. He's supposed to be dead. He shouldn't be here haunting us and haunting Kate. Kate is a victim and Palpatine will kill her once he's done with her, I know it. We are all in grave danger if we don't figure it out." 

"We will end this once and for all, Rey. Trust in the force." 

There was a knock on the door and Rey looked straight at the door knowing who it was. 

"Children, come in!" Rey shouted. The door slowly opened and Hope and Han Junior stood there with worried looks on their faces. 

"Are we gonna be okay?" Hope asked in a soft whisper as they both walked in. 

"Yes, we will be." Ben assured her as he got up and hugged Hope. 

"Mother, I've had dreams of Kate and Palpatine in a dark throne room and us walking towards them and kneeling to them as if we were starting a new empire." Han said.

"Since when?" Rey asked.

"Since we last saw Kate." Han asked looking down in embarrassment. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ben asked.

"I didn't really think about it. I wasn't trying to worry about it because the last time someone in our family had visions like this they served Palpatine and became Darth Vader." Han shrugged. 

"Well the last time was me but I didn't give in to that fear because your great-uncle Luke taught me not to. Dreams and visions can be real if you let it. Fear is the path to the dark side. First you fear then you are angry. Then finally, all you have is hate." Rey replied.

"You're right, mother. I should have remembered that. Yoda said it to Anakin, didn't he?" Han asked. 

"Yes." Ben answered.


End file.
